Fairy tail Acadamy
by Mavis. V. Dragneel
Summary: There is a girl, she may be shy and doesn't social with anybody, its as if everyone gave up on her, but what happens when she meets gray fulbuster a man who Will never give up on her friendship, what will happen when one boy makes her heart skip a beat
1. Chapter 1

**this story does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **welcome to my fanfiction hope u enjoy please review**

* * *

 **magnolia high school year 7 1st January -Monday**

* * *

~grays pov~

I was walking into my new school and went straight to class I entered the classroom and bumped in to someone with stupid colored hair "watch where your going pinky"

I said

"who are you calling pinky dorky face"a guy with pink hair and a black jacket with grey jeans said.

we stared fighting"babe stop fighting with this stupid person "somebody said with white hair and a nice skinny trousers and a normal top, people

wear .

"alright lissanna "the pinky haired boy said while smiling

"alright year 7 sit down!" the teacher demanded furiously

everybody sat down accept from me

"alright everybody meet gray fullbuster please be nice,sit next to juvia lockster on the 3rd row "the teacher added while pointing over to juvia

"okay"i replied

I walked up to my sit next to the pretty little girl that had long curly hair almost touching her shoulder's

,she was wearing a hoodie and black shorts .I sat down and looked away from her.

 **~break time~**

"hi my names gray fullbustar how about you" i asked her then I looked at her,she gto up and walked away slowly

"she lookes really upset"i thought

"don't bother with her she ignores everyone for some reason..."a boy with black hair said

"who are you" I asked

"gajeel redfox this shrimp is levy _m_ acgardon"gajeel explained ,I looked at the little girl that was called levy macgardon, she has blue hair and looked like someone who enjoyed reading.

"g-gajeel stop calling me that okay!?she mumbled and was blushing.

gajeel taped her on the head then kissed her "g-gajeel not infront of a person please" she said embarrassed

I went to the library and sat on a seat I saw that girl with the blue hair again called juvia she tried to reach a book

i walked over and reached it for her she looked at me in horror I think she was only surprised cause she didn't know I was behind her she took the book off me and tuned a little pink.

"t-thank you gray "she thanked me and walked away from me quickly.i want to class happy that juvia spoke to me for the first time

"you look happy ice stripper, your top is off in the winter idiot! anyway my names natsu dragneel got that striper!"natsu commnded"got it bird brain"i replied and then we started to punch

.a girl with a red top on and a blue jacket with a dark blue skirt and red hair came over to us and slammed our heads into eachother

"if you two fight again ill kill you understand ?!" she yelled she was a very scary women "y-yes!"we both yelled laying on the floor with bruises on our heads

she walked away and we both got up and glaired at eachother" just to let ya know her names erza scarlet and she likes the popular guy in school hes a bad boy though so don't mess with her" natsu ordered

"oh okay..."i understood I saw juvia come in and sit down" u-um gray-san ...?"juvia spoke again and she didn't look at me "yes juvia?" I asked her "u-uh j-juvia was h-hoping t-that gray-san would be juvias friend

"sure juvia who wouldn't ?"I asked and natsu looked at me in shock

"h-how did u get her to speak?"natsu asked as if he has never heard her speak before "uh?...you know everybody can speak "i explained to the bird brain

"but shes been afraid to speak since she started high school "natsu said juvia looked at me ,juvia got up and quickly hugged me around my neck i gave a little blush "juvia is happy gray-san is juvias first friend in high school"juvia idmitted

she stopped hugging me then sat down smiling and natsu sat down happy for juvia ,that she finally got a friend.

That's it for this chapter please suggest ideas🙏🙏


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything

Part two - Fairy highschool -1st January

* * *

Gray looked at juvia after she stopped hugging him and he started laughing.*what's so funny ice man"natsu asked "don't worry about it"he replied and stopped laughing." Gray-san thinks I am funny? "Juvia asked

" u properly can be funny but ur cute "gray replied

" huh?! Ohh somebody's in love"natsu teased ,"shut up fire man!"gray arugued. gray and natsu started fighting "guys stop fighting please*juvia begged

They looked at her and stopped only cause they saw erza glaring at them gray didn't even want to mess with her by her look they just quickly smiled lunch bell goes and gray looked at juvia"juvia where are u going?" Gray asked "um...I am going ...to ..uhm ..." Juvia didn't give a proper replie gray just smiled"stay with me for lunch we can hang with natsu and his friends *gray cutted in "uhm okay sure *guvia said gray held her hand and walked her with the group of people juvia smiled with a blush

" hey guys there's two new people in the group juvia and gray "natsu greeted they all looked at juvia surprised that she was hear they thought she was way to shy to come over hear"don't worry juvia we are all friendly so if u got any issues you can come to us " levy said the girl they met earlier."hey so your names gray?"the scary women erza asked"u-uhm yes!"gray said scared.

They all got in the que to eat when they got there food they sat down and erza kept looking over at a guy with blue hair he had a wired thing on his face it looked like a tattoo"hey erza who you looking at? "Gray asked erza looked at gray and started going red*uhm nobody important" erza lied

"Liar awe is it your crush"gray teased erza glared at gray"shut up!" Erza said the hole group started laughing. "Uhm you guys are really nice I want to be ur friend"juvia said they all looked at Her"ur all ready our friend silly " lucy said giggling"I am still pretty new to this group as well so don't worry about it"Lucy said

The bell went for next lesson"great we have maths"natsu moaned about it,they all went to class and they started doing maths games and that "so natsu what u doing this weekend"Lucy asked and natsu looked from the table to her"hmm not a lot why"he replied"do u want to hang out on Saturday?" Lucy nervously asked

"Sure why not" natsu said smiling ,the last bell went for the day and everyone was walking home together"so ice man how was your first day?"natsu asked"pretty good thanks "gray replied " you and juvia seem so cute together "Lucy said giggling"s-shut up"gray said blushing.

They all went there own way homes .

The next day - Tuesday 2nd January

* * *

Natsu and lisanna was walking to school arguing

" jeez just go away lisanna ur annoying me "natsu told her " fine! I am breaking up with you!" Lisanna said walking off *natsu kept on walking looking down*"my life is shit"he said to himself and saw a bottal and kicked it "hey natsu what's the matter"juvia asked"don't worry juvia" he smiled sweetly trying not to think about what lisanna said"hmm alright then"juvia replied back with

Gray bumped into them"hey juvia you alright ?" Juvia looked at him and smiled "yea I am alright"she replied

* * *

That's it till next time guys


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am not so beasy so I can wright another chapter for today I do not own anything

Please follow and review xxxx

* * *

Chapter three - fairy highschool - Tuesday 2nd January

The three of them got to class and sat down together Lucy got to class and walked up to us *hey natsu gray and juvia"Lucy greeted"hey Lucy.."natsu said he still didn't look alright"natsu what's the matter?"Lucy asked him

Lucy's POV...

"Nothing luc" natsu replied

,i looked at him worried"just tell me"i begged natsu just got up and grabbed Lucy by the hand"its nothing Lucy promise"he smiled at me making my heart raise.

he let go of my hand and walked towards the door and he left the classroom

it wasn't class time yet so he was allowed "I wonder what's up with him..." I kept on wondering

I walked out the class Room and saw lisanna kissing somebody and it wasn't natsu I was surprised did they break up?

That's why natsu was up set I walk past them and I see erza and levy walking

"Hey guys"I said

" hey Lucy you okay we saw natsu but he don't look so Happy "levy said I look down " lisanna has hurt him I think.."I replied

"Jeez don't worry about her " erza said patting me on the shoulder

"I am gonna go find him..cya guys"I quickly start running away from them then I found him and hugged him from the back

" come on natsu we need to go class

"Yea your right let's go*he stopped hugging me and we walked to class hours past and we were only walking home by our self's

"hey Luc can u come to my house today?"natsu asked

" yea sure natsu"I said giggling we went to his house and I sat on his bed he gave me a drink"so Lucy ...what should we do?"natsu asked me

"Uhm ..wanna play a game?" I asked back

We started playing a bored game and then went to bed he went on the sofa and I slept on his bed I was blushed when I got in his bed.

End of Lucy's POV...

* * *

Fairy highschool - Wednesday 3rd January

Me and natsu started walking to school and it was a bit awkward for Lucy she was still able to blush infill levy got hear.

we all got to class and the bell went for the first lesson

"okay guys hears a trip letter saying we are going to the beach all u need is your parent's permission saying you can go on this form"miss said

Miss gave the letters to all the students in the class

" cool its to the beach!"natsu said smiling"okay class its on the 10th on January so don't forget your swiming suit"miss commanded

"we only have 7 days so we need to gp swimming shopping Lucy" levy said excited"yay I love shopping "Lucy said smiling

The break time bell went " gray-san juvia was wondering if your going to the beach?"juvia asked "yep are u going"gray asked while smiling

" yes of course I would go"juvia replied back gray tapped her on the head "good to hear" gray laughed while juvia blushing

"You two should gp out you both look cute together" Lucy said giggling

gray started going red" shut up lucy"gray told Her"nah I Rather not hehe you have went red Gray"Lucy teased .the bell went for lesson and we all went we had to do a little spelling test

"Okay number one...Tempting ...number 2... because...numberr 3...nonfiction...number 4...strawberries ...number 5...beauty that's it now read a book till the bell rings which won't be long"a teacher says

We all got a but book out infill the bell went

We all went to lunch a guy with blue hair and a tattoo game up to erza"hey erza you like me?" He asked erza went ref*uhm"she replied he laughed and tapped her headed"I 'll take you out Saturday cya"he walked away

"Ohhhhh erza had a date"they all teased her

" erza me and levy will help you pick out a dress on Friday so don't worry about ur cloth's "Lucy offered"okay thanks"erza replied

The end of the day went

" cya levy erza gray natsu "Lucy said and she walked home

* * *

I put more into more today please review on this thanks


End file.
